Friend or Foe
by Lani425
Summary: Jade becomes best friends with the new girl but something happens that turns it all around. Can the new girl get things back to the way they were before she loses everything?
1. Chapter 1

Friend or Foe

Chapter 1

Zoey just moved to Wilsonville over summer vacation. She became best friends with her neighbor Jade and was excited to be going to the same school as her. Jade was a popular diva while Zoey was a tomboy. The day before school they called and shared what they were going to wear for the first day of school. "I'm wearing a fancy purple top, with some white skinny jeans and flats," said Jade "Oh cool, I'm going to wear my graphic tee with black jeans and my new sneakers." Zoey replied.

The Next Day…

Jade was showing Zoey around Wilson High. The last place they went to was the Football Field. "This is where they're having Cheerleading Tryouts on Friday, I'm the team captain," said Jade "Well then I think I should start training for Friday." Zoey replied back. Then the bell rang for class. "Well I better get to class," said Jade "Yeah see you later." Zoey said as she started walking away. After classes lunch came and Zoey and Jade sat together. "So how was your first set of classes?" Jade said with a smile "Ughh they were boring all the teacher did was talk and talk." Zoey said. Jade laughed as a boy came to their table. "Hey girls" the boy said with a beautiful smile. "Oh my gosh Howard!" Jade yelled as she jumped up from her seat and gave him a huge hug. "Howard this is my best friend Zoey she moved here during the summer vacation." Jade said "Hey" Howard said with his perfect voice "Umm... hi" Zoey said usually being nervous around hot, beautiful boys. "So anyways, I'm having a back to school party at my place tonight you both should come." "Totally, we'll be there" Jade said excitedly. "Awesome see you tonight."

That Night at the Party…

Jade was on the dance floor while Zoey was in Howard's bedroom looking for some peace and quiet. Just then Howard opens the door, "Hey, you know the party's out there." Howard said "Um… yeah I was just looking for some piece and quiet that's all." Howard closes the door and passes Zoey a soda from his mini fridge "Thanks…" "No problem, so do you like it at Wilson High?" Howard asked "Yeah I've already made some friends so it's great!" Zoey takes a sip of her soda and turns to see Howard next to her. "You have pretty eyes." Howard said as they stared into each other's eyes. Then suddenly a passionate and gentle kiss on the lips happened. After they stopped it was silent for a while and Howard hugged her and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Following Day at School (Zoey's pov)

Okay so what happen last night was AWKWARD. Does this mean he likes me? Does he have a girlfriend? Does this mean were going out? Ughh I have so many questions and not enough time to answer them. (The bell rings for class and I sit down next to some girl name Alice). "I hear you kissed Howard last night" Alice said as my eyes widen and then I yelled out "WHAT!?" Almost the whole class heard me except the teacher of course. "Quiet down" she said "Things spread fast around here and whether you like it or not people will find out and bug you about it." "Why would they?" I said "Howard has a girlfriend Duh!" she replied with emphasis. "He does, who is it?" I whispered "It's Jade" she responded. After that sentence I stayed quiet and felt like throwing up. What if Jade finds out? Now I definitely have a lot of questions. (The bell rings and I go to lunch) I look around the cafeteria and Jade waves to me (Obviously she doesn't know yet and I will try to keep it that way). I sat down next to her and talked about Cheerleading tryouts (2 days from now). "You'll do great and I'll make sure you get on the team." She said "Great…" I mumbled. (Soon school ends and I rush home and didn't pick up the phone or anything).

Thursday at School…

I have phys ed with JADE. I got there and the only spot not taken was one next to Jade. I stood there "Well girls if you want to make the team your going to have to stay in shape" the teacher said. We did some stretches and push-ups and stuff. Then we started jogging Jade got near me (Thinking she still didn't know I started to slow down to talk with her) then she speeded up and tripped me as I was going. I fell FLAT ON MY FACE OUCH! "That's what happens when you steal my boyfriend, you know you're not good enough for him so stop trying low-life." That pissed me off so I got up and slapped her across the face (This soon turned into a cat fight). "All you are is a geek with no life who sits in front of the television and computer playing games" Jade shouted "And all you are is a spoiled brat who doesn't do anything but sit while people do your dirty work" I shouted back. It wasn't long before the phys ed teacher came and broke up the fight.

Later at the Dean's Office…

Both our parents were there and ready to ground us for A MONTH. "What is this about?" Jade's mom asked "She tried to steal my…" Jade paused. "Steal what?" her mom asked "Nothing…" Jade replied. "She thinks I tried to steal her boyfriend" I said "BOYFRIEND?!" her mom shouted in surprise "Ok that's it your grounded for a week" her mom said as she and Jade left. "As for you young lady your grounded for 2 weeks!" my mom shouted "But mom that's not fair she only got grounded for a week!" I said in a mean tone. "Well as far as I'm concerned you're not her not were going home!" she yelled as we left. I went straight to bed when I got home and I didn't say a thing.


End file.
